


Where You Go I Go

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Prison, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Violence, everything is canon until season 5 episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey gets thrown in jail.Manic Ian does the only thing he deems logical.(changed summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the incident with the baseball bat where Ian almost bashed Debbie's head in happens, Mickey takes him to the doctor. (He's got me) /awww/ And then Ian starts taking his pills and they Gallavich together after that. Have been in a loving rlship since. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Now_

“You promised you were gonna start taking your meds.”

“I know I was there.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“So when will you start taking them?”

“Soon.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his face in frustration. “Ian, you’re fucking manic and you know it. Just please take your pills.”

They're at the Milkovich house in Mickey's bedroom. He watches as Ian watches him wordlessly. Green eyes intensely stuck on his. It had taken a while for any of them to notice Ian is manic, since they haven’t had to deal with the downsides of the disease for a while now. Ian has been taking his meds faithfully for years but when the recent ones started failing, he refuses to get new ones. Mickey doesn’t know why seeing as he's been good for so long. Ian knows what happens when he doesn’t take them. He's manic now but he's going to drop, soon. And neither of them like when the redhead is low.

“Ian.” Mickey tries gently. “Come on, for me. Please.” When his boyfriend doesn’t say anything Mickey gets up and makes to leave the room. He opens the door but Ian gets behind him and shuts it. “Let me go Ian.”

Ian leans down and Mickey can feel his breath brushing across his ear. “Just,” he licks his lips. “I will, just not today.”

“When?”

“I…” Ian pulls back and turns Mickey around so they're looking at each other. “I like the way I'm feeling right now. It's… it's…” he gestures around with his hands. “such a rash! I feel fucking alive Mick!”

Mickey shakes his head. “What happens when you do something rash, huh?”

“I won't.”

Mickey raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you fucking…”

 “I have you, right?” Ian grabs his neck and touches their foreheads together. “Right?”

Mickey lets out a shuttering breath his legs feeling like jelly. “Of course you got me. You always got me. But you can't…”

He’s stopped by Ian crashing their lips together. The kiss as usual takes Mickey's breath away. Ian always takes his breath away. Which is why Mickey allows the redhead to guide them towards the bed. Why he allows Ian to undress him before getting inside him minutes later. Mickey knows he shouldn’t drop the subject. He knows he should insist Ian go to the doctor, but he gets lost in the pleasure and emotions Ian pulls out of him. And when he sighs as Ian bites his neck hard on his next thrust, the topic gets forgotten completely.

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

Mickey wakes up before Ian the next day. He goes to the kitchen and clicks his tongue when he opens a practically empty fridge. Ian had offered to go to the store the day before but Mickey was afraid to let him leave the house. He goes back to the room and is surprised to find Ian still asleep. Lately he hasn’t been sleeping. He was online all night on his phone though, so it explains that he's sleeping for a while.  He however won't be down for long so Mickey decides to rush to the store on the little time he has.

.

He's driving back when he gets waved down by a cop. “Fuck.” Mickey curses as he stops the car. He doesn’t have time for this. If Ian wakes up and Mickey isn’t around God only know what he’ll decide to do. He's so distracted he forgets to check his car for anything that would get the cop’s attention. Which is why his heart stutters when the cop speaks up as he looks at Mickey's license.

“You got a permit for that?” the cop looks at Mickey accusingly.

Mickey’s heart rate hikes when he sees the gun on the back seat. Right there in plain sight. What the fuck was he thinking? _Shit_.

"I asked you a question." The cop says when Mickey doesn't speak. 

He is beyond fucked. 

“Sir, can you get out of the car please?”

“Shit.” This time he curses out loud as he gets cuffed. He can't help thinking about Ian as he gets pushed into the police car.

 

**)(**

He spends his phone call on Ian and is not surprised by the panic he gets from his boyfriend.

_“Shit, shit, shit Mickey. Are you okay?”_

“Yeah Gallagher, I'm okay. They're holding me till I go before the fucking judge tomorrow.”

_“Shit! Can I come see you?”_

“Yeah, in court tomorrow.”

 _“What about today?”_ Ian asks urgently.

“No.” Mickey sighs. “you can't today.”

_“Shit. I am so sorry.”_

“’Snot your fault Ian. It’ll be alright. Just go see the doctor, alright?”

_“How can you even think about that at a time like this? You're in jail Mickey! Shit.”_

“Yo, hurry up.” Mickey gets prompted.

“Because I'll always worry about your well being Ian. Go see the fucking doctor. I gotta go.”

_“I love you.”_

Mickey hangs up and sniffs as he's guided back to his cell. He can't help but pace and pull on his hair. He just knows that Ian won't go to the doctor. Not with Mickey in jail. His boyfriend’s mind is probably going a mile a minute right now. Ian is right.

Shit indeed.  

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

Ian comes with Debbie, Iggy and Carl to his hearing. Mickey shuts his eyes tightly when the judge reaches her verdict.

“For illegal possession of a handgun, Mikhailo Milkovich you will serve no less than seven months at the Cook County department of corrections. And pay a fine of twenty five hundred dollars.” She says with finality before banging the gavel.

Mickey looks back to find Debbie holding Ian back. “Mickey!” he cries.

“You will come visit me it's fine.” Mickey reassures him despite the fact that he doesn’t believe the words himself.

“I'll come visit you.” Ian repeats.

“You’ll come visit me.” Mickey nods as he gets taken away.

“I'll see you soon.” Ian promises and Mickey looks back one last time, his heart breaking at the expression on Ian's face.

He can't believe he was so fucking careless. Now he's going to be in prison for seven months while Ian is on the outside by himself. He has the Gallaghers but not really.

Ian needs Mickey and Mickey needs Ian. Seven fucking months. Fuck.

 

**)(**

 

Mickey is in the yard when he hears an altercation behind him. He doesn’t even turn around because that’s not new. Well, that’s until he hears,

“Whatchu gonna do red?”

“Kick your fucking ass if you don’t fuck off, that’s what.”

“Yeah?” big tattooed guy asks. “Like to see you try.”

Mickey is still frozen in place even as he sees the punch get thrown. Ian and his stupid ass thought it a good idea to throw the first punch. Ian his boyfriend. His boyfriend that is definitely not supposed to be inside these same prison walls. What the actual fuck?!

He shakes his head and rushes forward when Ian gets punched in return. The idiot laughs even as blood trickles down his mouth. Big guy is about to go in for another punch but Mickey gets in his way making the guy pause mid punch, fist in the air.

“Yo, it's fine. He's sorry.”

“Like fuck I am.” Ian says behind him.

“Shut the fuck up Gallagher!” Mickey snaps hand on big guy’s chest so he doesn’t reach for Ian. “Like I said, he's sorry.”

Big guy spits. “Better keep that bitch in line!”

Big guy walks away and the little crowd that had formed dismisses. Ian starts laughing again as he wipes more blood. Mickey stares at him not knowing what to say. He doesn’t even know where to fucking start.

“Hi Mick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive any prison or arrest inaccuracies you may have come across. :)) tihihihihi


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Ian cries spiting more blood to the ground. 

Mickey on the other hand feels like his heart strings are about to snap due to how fast his heart is beating. Grabbing Ian's upper arm, he pulls him aside, eyebrows still raised high in shock. 

"Ian what _the fuck_ , are you doing here?!" 

Ian tilts his head looking at Mickey like he should already know. "I said I would see you soon." He says. "I promised." 

"Yeah. Once you fucking visited me! Not...not... Shit." Mickey trails off looking around. He's trying really hard not to freak out for Ian's sake. Right now the redhead doesn't think he did anything wrong and if Mickey starts panicking.... "How are you here?" He asks his boyfriend quietly. 

"Shoplifting and slapping around the cashier a little bit." Ian replies casually, obviously happy of his achievement.

"Ian what have you done? This is fucking..." 

Ian's happy smile turns into a frown, right before worry takes over his face. "Did I do something wrong? I just wanted to see you Mick. I couldn't not be without you, please don't be mad at me." He begs his voice breaking. 

"I'm not mad." Mickey wipes the blood at the corner of Ian's mouth before pulling his hand away quickly and looking around. No one is paying attention to them thank God. 

"So it's okay?" Ian asks,voice hopeful. 

 _No it's not okay! It's not fucking okay!_ Mickey wants to yell. _What you did was stupid, stupid, stupid you beautiful idiot that I am absolutely in love with._ Instead he points out the obvious. "You're manic Ian." 

"I'm fine. I feel fine." Of course he feels fine. But he could get Mickey killed. Shit, could get them both killed. Ian's face drops as he physically deflates. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. This was the only way Mick." 

Mickey looks up at his boyfriend who is seconds away from crying. He would rather have a happy Ian than a sad Ian any day. So shutting his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, Mickey grabs Ian's upper arms. He squeezes gently before letting him go. "I _am_ happy to see you." 

"You are?" Ian asks with a sniff. 

"Yes." Mickey nods. "So where die they put you?" 

"Cell block D." 

Mickey nods relief flowing through him. "Good, good. We're in the same block. Who's your cellmate?" 

"Brian. He's a kid." Ian explains. "I can take him if need be." 

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose. "Can you..." He sighs heavily. "You're not fighting anyone. What's with you being violent all of a sudden?"  Ian shrugs. "Show me." 

Ian looks around the yard before pointing at a boy leaning on the wall trying to be one with it. More relief floods Mickey. So far so good. Things are looking up. He nods to himself a few times. Now that he knows what he knows, he needs a fucking cigarette. Ian just gave him major cravings. 

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

 The following morning Ian and he cellmate get their treys and join Mickey at the table he's seated with three other guys. Mickey had chosen a table with men who looked relatively normal even though he was sure their crimes were nothing to smile about. Ian grins at him as he sets his tray down  and Mickey smirks back, his eyes shifting towards this Brian character. 

"Hello everyone." Brian greets. 

The three men grunt and nod in reply before going back to shoveling food into their mouths. Ian pops a grape in his mouth before looking around the cafeteria. 

"So what's today's agenda?" 

Mickey shrugs chewing. "You could play basketball. There's not much to do in here but work out. He stands, carrying his tray with him. 

.

When Mickey walks out into the yard, Ian is right behind him. "Did you finish eating?" 

"Not hungry." 

Mickey turns to his boyfriend who seems to be in a really good mood. "You gotta eat Ian." 

"I'm fine Mick." He says before watching Mickey intensely. He bites his bottom lip and Mickey looks away with a smile. "I know we're in prison and no one should know we're together but I miss kissing you." 

"Me too." Mickey mumbles. 

"Can you make it happen? Today?" Mickey looks at Ian right before inhaling sharply with a short nod. It pulls a happy grin out of Ian. "Good. Wanna lift weights?" The redhead doesn't wait for an answer as he walks towards all the work out equipment scattered around. 

With a sigh, Mickey leans on the wall, hands in his pockets watching him. He hasn't decided what to do about an unmedicated Ian inside this walls with him but he has accepted it. Its happening and there's nothing the can do to change it. His boyfriend got six months for his crime so here they are. He's just grateful manic Ian understands public display of affection is a no-no in here. 

He's standing there watching as more and more people pour out into the yard when Brian walks up to him. 

"What?" Mickey snaps without looking at him. 

"You're a Milkovich, right?" 

Mickey looks at the younger man. "So?" 

Brian shrugs. "Your name means something here. Your brother Jamie just got released two months ago and he used to run the joint." Well, Mickey is not surprised. "People respect you, fear you." 

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip. "You got a point?" 

"I can get you a regular supply of cigarettes if you give me your protection." Brian says. "For the duration of your time here." 

"You know I'm only here for seven months right?" 

Brian shrugs. "Will have worked out something by then." 

Now that Brian's talking protection Mickey notices the fading bruise on his left eye. He also has a healing cut on his left hand. "What you in for?" 

"Been here for three years. Got sentenced at eighteen for burning down a house with a woman and two kids in it." 

"Why the fuck would you do that?" 

"Just found out they were my dad's secret family." 

"Well, shit." 

"Yeah." 

Mickey takes a deep breath and takes in Brian again. He's got long eyelashes and big brown eyes. He's a relatively good looking guy and he instantly has Mickey worrying about Ian's hypersexuality. "You gay?" 

"No."

"Would you tell me if you were?" 

"No." Brian says honestly. "But I'm not." 

Mickey nods stretching his right hand out. Brian smiles and shakes it. "You got yourself a deal." 

While Mickey was busy talking to Brian it takes a while for him to notice the guy discreetly checking out Ian. His boyfriend is doing sit ups his chest exposed. He's making sexy grunting noises every time he hefts himself up in a sitting position. It's pretty fucking hot but Mickey will be dammed if someone else gets to witness that. So he angrily steps up to the guy. 

"The fuck you looking at?" 

"Nothing!" The guy replies quickly stepping back. 

Mickey gets in his way. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I just... thought he looked familiar, that's all." He lies before taking off. 

Mickey scoffs and turns back to look at Ian who's smirking at him knowingly. Mickey flips him off before walking away. He stops however when a guard calls out Ian's name. 

"Ian Gallagher, you got a visitor. Chop, chop." 

Mickey walks back towards Ian and grabs his wrist. "Do not talk to any fucking body. Don't even look at anyone. If anybody tries shit, ignore them. 'Kay?" Ian nods. "Please, Ian." 

Ian nods again. "Okay." 

Mickey let's him go and watches him leave hoping his boyfriend will do as he says. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! as most of u know, i was stuck. But thanks to the ideas you gave me, we can now move forward.  
> i may not follow everything you gave me to the latter, but am sure @ some point you will all recognise your ideas. (@Mary i drew alot from ur many ideas so thanks!) everyone who gave something to work with tysm!! ur the bestest!!!  
> so, here is chapter 3. Let the regular updates commence!!  
> Mob Love!  
> Shaz. <3 <3 
> 
> warning: violence

Mickey paces back and forth nervously in the yard waiting for Ian to come back. He wonders who's visiting, but his guess is either Lip or Fiona. He has no doubt the two blame him for Ian being here. And with good reason too. His sick boyfriend saw joining Mickey in prison as the only way to see each other. And now here they were. Mickey can only hope they make it through the next several months unscathed.

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

“Hey faggot, wanna suck my dick?”

Mickey is lifting weights when he hears the taunting question. He ignores it because it's none of his business. That’s until he realizes it is.

“Sure. Just don’t blame me if I bite it off!” Ian shouts back.

“Fuck.” Mickey curses before standing up quickly. He heads towards the two men arguing and finds it's the same guy who attacked Ian on his first day here. He's not surprised seeing as people hold grudges a lot in prison. He can already tell he's going to have a problem with this particular inmate. “Yo, back off.” he orders, rubbing his nose and stepping between the two men.

The huge guy laughs. “You may be a Milkovich, but you are no Tony Milkovich.”

Mickey just laughs. “You won't be the first to undermine my size. Go ahead, I fucking dare ya.” Mickey threatens, already gearing up for his first fight.

“Break it up cons!” a guard shouts and they both step away from each other.

“What did I tell you Gallagher? Don’t talk to nobody.”

“You really expect me to stand and do nothing while he gives me shit?”

No, Mickey does not. And he can't believe he forgot just how stubborn his boyfriend can be. He turns to find Brian right behind them. “Need you to do something for me.”

“Shoot.”

“I need to talk to Ian privately in your cell. Need you to keep watch.”

“Of course.” Brian says before leading the way.

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

“Who came to see you?” Mickey says quietly as they take the bottom bed.

“Fiona. She was so upset. I kept telling her I was fine.”

“But you’re not though.”

“I'm not worried.” Ian says. “You're here.” He squeezes Mickey's thigh.

Mickey hisses and grabs the back of Ian's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kissing his boyfriend again feels fucking amazing. He feels like it's been a year since they last did this. It sucks that they can't take their time.

“Fuck Mickey.” Ian moans. “I missed this.” Ian whispers before deepening the kiss. They make out for a while, Mickey hoping Brian is doing his job. But when Ian groans before licking into his mouth all of Mickey's attention is here, right now. “Need you Mick.” Ian says grabbing Mickey's half chub. “Please.”

“We can't.” Mickey whispers even as he thrusts into Ian's hand. “Not enough time.”

“Dammit Mickey, I need you so much.”

“I know, I know, me too.”   

“Touch me.” Ian whispers before claiming Mickey's lips again.

Mickey puts a hand inside Ian's jumpsuit and caresses his chest. Even with all his worries about Ian being here he has to say it feels great having to see him every day and being able to kiss him now instead of waiting seven months.

They pull back and Ian looks at him intently. “Think we’re gonna be able to do it soon?”

“I hope so.” Mickey whispers before standing up and adjusting himself.

Ian does the same and they walk out of the cell. “You calm him down?”An oblivious Brian asks. “He needs to stop getting in trouble.” He says looking at Ian.

“Oh I'm calm.” Ian says with a smile making Mickey roll his eyes.

The three of them then head to the TV room.

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

Two days later everything goes to shit.

Umi, Mickey finds out is the name of the huge guy picking on Ian. Or Omi -Mickey doesn’t give a fuck- corners Ian when he's on his own. After lunch Mickey had gone to the  TV room. Ian and Brian had not finished eating so he’d left them at the table. Thirty minutes in is when Brian comes rushing in, eyes wide with fear as he whispers in his ear.

“Omi is trying to fight Ian. He's got a knife!”

Mickey can't remember the last time he ran as fast. Brian leads him towards the direction of the laundry room. A place usually unoccupied at this time. He hears Ian cry out and his heart pounds impossibly harder in his chest. If this motherfucker kills Ian Mickey will end him too. Only slower, and more painful. He finds Umi on top of Ian, straddling him and he prepares to drive a knife or a shiv -Mickey can't see very well from this angle- into Ian's stomach.

Intense anger possesses him and he jumps on Umi’s back then starts choking him. Umi of course is much stronger and he pushes Mickey off. The brunette glances at Ian and when he sees blood, it doesn’t matter how strong this other man is. Mickey kicks the back of his leg hard so he falls back down. The knife slides a few meters away and Mickey gestures for Brian to give it to him.

He does so with shaky hands. Mickey sits on Umi’s stomach and punches him a few times. Umi starts to choke him and Mickey struggles to catch his breath.

“You fucking fuck!” Ian shouts before standing up and kicking Umi on the side of his head. The action is clearly painful for the other man and he immediately lets go of Mickey.

Mickey takes a deep breath and coughs a few times. While Umi is rendered immobile, without thinking about it, he slits his throat.

Brian gasps and covers his mouth from where he's standing.

Ian whispers, “Holy shit.” Before sliding to the floor.

Mickey slowly gets off the body that’s bleeding profusely.

The three  of them stay frozen for a few minutes until Ian finally speaks up. “We have to get out of here.”  

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Mickey has a visitor.

As the guard guides him towards the visiting room, Mickey notices people are avoiding looking him in the eye. It's been five days since what happened in the laundry room, and Mickey has noticed people avoiding him. Some were avoiding him before since he's a Milkovich, but now it's more. He didn’t know what to chalk it up to, until Brian told him the other day he overheard people saying Mickey killed Umi.

No one can prove it of course but once a rumor gets going…

The death hasn’t been followed up on, and if it has, they're not being very vigilant about it. Mickey doesn’t know how he feels about people suspecting him, but it stops anyone from messing with Ian and Brian so it's all good. For now.

As soon as he takes a seat he can't help but laugh. Of all the people to come see him. She must want something.

“The fuck you want?” he spits.

Fiona isn’t smiling either. “I don’t care what you have to do, but get him his meds.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that in here?” it's not like Mickey hasn’t racked his brain enough. He worries about Ian crushing every single minute of every single day.

“I don’ fucking care!” Fiona shouts angrily. “ _You_ got him in here, _you_ get him help.”  

“Fuck, I…”

Fiona hangs up and leaves. Mickey curses and bangs the phone back so forcefully that something breaks.

“Watch it convict.” The guard says already pulling out his taser.

“Everything is fucking fine. Relax, Jesus.” Mickey gets up and is guided back.  

All he can do once he's back in his cell is pace. He has noticed that Ian seems to be less energetic about everything. He’s walking slower, he's eating slower, he’s stopped working out and doesn’t try to fuck Mickey or kiss him anymore. He's headed for a low and one of these days he won't be able to get out of bed. It's gradual but it's happening.

Prison is not a place to go through a depression. The guards might beat him up and tase him thinking he's being defiant when really, Ian can't master the energy to move.

So it goes without saying that what Mickey needs to do, he needs to do it fast.

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

Mickey leans on the fence and Brian does the same next to him. Ian sits on the grass throwing stones with the energy of an overworked kindergarten teacher. “Yo, give me the low down on all these inmates.” Mickey gestures with his chin.

“That’s Rego, he and Omi were brothers,” Brian points at a big scary guy then puts ‘brothers’ in quotes. “He won't be fucking with you though.” He lists a few more guys until one of them gets Mickey's attention.

“Wait, who did you say that was again?” he points at a skinny tattooed  guy seating on one of the benches right before getting chased off by the Mexicans. Mickey has never seen anyone more less threatening.

“His name is Dennis. I know, right?” Brian laughs then clears his throat. “Guess I really shouldn’t be laughing since I was him before you got here. No one can touch him though.”

“Why not?”

“He's the warden’s nephew.”

“Is he now?” Mickey asks, a plan already forming in his head.

“Yep. Warden pulled some strings so Dennis could be moved here. That way he can watch over him.”

“Thanks man.” Mickey says before slapping Brian on the shoulder. He then walks towards the fence where there’s a guard leaning on it, facing the other direction. “Need to see the warden.” He says in the guy’s ear so he turns around.

“Sure inmate. Need a massage too? Or maybe a nice cold beer.”

Mickey rolls his eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the man. “Look, some guys are holding a grudge, and plan on jumping the nephew over there.” They both glance at the young man. “Now, I don’t know about you, but that sounds like something the warden would like to hear.”  He lies freely. Anything for Ian.

The guard glances at Dennis one more time before looking at Mickey. “Fine.”

Mickey goes back to where Ian and Brian are. “Look, I have an idea. But the warden won't do what I ask without a little push. So I figure, you got easy access to cigarettes, you can get me something else too.”

“What's that?” Brian asks curiously.

Mickey ponders on the question. He needs something painful. Something that works gradually. “Can you get something that would cause like bad diarrhea?” Ian manages to snort from where he's seated. “Shut up.” Mickey kicks the redhead’s shin playfully happy to have gotten something out of him today.

“Umm…” Brian looks around. “There's a guy. He gets special treatment all the time ‘cause he's loaded. He uses Visine Prank for his eyes. It's harmless, except when ingested…” he trails off.

“Think he could sell it to us?”

“Yeah. He's just gonna order more.”

“Fucking A.”

“What are you up to Mick?” Ian asks quietly.

“Gonna take care of you.”

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

Mickey is taken to the warden’s office and he seats on the chair opposite the heavily bearded man. “Milkovich. They say you got some information for me.”

“I do.” Mickey says.

“Go ahead.” The warden prompts.

“Ian Gallagher has bipolar disorder.”

The warden looks at him confused. “What does that have to do with me.”

“He is unmedicated and I need you to get him his meds _and_ a therapist, stat.”

The warden laughs. He quiets down, looks at Mickey and laughs again. “Look, I don’t know what gave you the impression that I do cons favors, but you’ve been greatly misled.”

“He needs help.” Mickey repeats.

The warden shrugs again. “Not my problem.”

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

Mickey leaves the office angry and frustrated. Of course the fat fuck wasn’t just going to cave like that. Men like him need incentive. So that evening during supper, Mickey pretends to be talking to Dennis in the cafeteria line and pours some of the Visine Prank in there unnoticed.

It doesn’t take long before it starts working.

The following morning Mickey walks past Dennis who's making his tenth trip to the bathroom. “How’s the diarrhea going?” he asks with a smirk.

He watches Dennis’ eyes go wide with realization.

The next thing Mickey knows –and expected- he's being called into the warden’s office.

.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” the warden shouts as soon as Mickey walks in.

“Me?” Mickey chuckles. “I would never.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing, I swear. ” Mickey takes a seat on the opposite chair.

The warden goes off. He threatens and warns and threatens some more.

 “You done?” Mickey asks lifting an eyebrow when the warden stops to breathe. He leans forward so his hands are on the desk. “Are you sure you can't get Gallagher help? Because from what a little birdie told me, Dennis seems to be making a lot of trips to the bathroom.” He leans back and inspects his nails. “It seems to me like he may have ingested something that didn’t agree with him.” he watches all the color drain from warden’s face. “Now, you can sit here and yell all you fucking want, or you can do what I'm asking and I tell you what ails him, that way Dennis gets to see Christmas.”

“You little shit.”

Mickey gets up. “Oh, and for taking your time, I want to be Gallagher’s new cellmate.”

The warden mutters something under his breath.

“What was that?” Mickey asks mockingly. “Because the little birdie also told me if Dennis doesn’t get treatment in the next forty eight hours, it's gonna be bye bye nephew for you.” he knocks the door so the guard can let him out.

“I could just get him treated and then transfer him, you think about that?” warden asks.

“Really? Because you brought him here so you could watch over him. We both know he wouldn’t last two fucking minutes in a maximum security prison. Get Gallagher the help he needs, or you will have to deal with the consequences. Think about that.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What about me?” Brian asks and Mickey frowns at the guy. Is he about to fucking cry?

“Dude, how the fuck have you survived in here?” Mickey asks in disbelief.

“I didn’t.” Brian replies.

“Relax, a’ight? I got you. My cellmate may appear big and scary but trust me, that’s just the way he looks. He's surprisingly really nice and is low key obsessed with Justin fucking Bieber.

“What?” Brian sniffs confused.

Mickey shrugs. “Yeah but don’ tell him you know that. Or then he’ll have to punch you.”

“You’re sure?”  Brian asks probably needing reassurance.

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?” he nods. “Good. Then go, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

Turns out the blackmail comes just in time because the following day Ian needs help to get up. Understanding the situation, two guards help guide him to his new therapist. He or she is probably a shitty one but Mickey figures they’re better than nothing at all. Mickey does not miss the days of Ian being unmedicated.

.

It's a week before Ian completely gets back to his normal self. The period shorter because he understands by now what his disease entails. Whatever the case, Mickey is just glad they were able to take care of it before shit hit the fun.

That evening just before lights out however, Mickey feels intense anger take over him. Can practically feel his blood boil. He's lying on Ian's bed on the bottom bunk when his boyfriend walks in. The redhead gets in and immediately faces the exit. Doesn’t even talk to Mickey which is suspicious in itself. A guard shouts, the doors close but Ian still doesn’t turn around.

“Ian.” Mickey calls stealthily his feet touching the cold floor.

“Yeah?” Ian replies but still doesn’t turn around.

“Ian what the fuck?” Mickey stands up and walks towards the redhead. He grabs his upper arm and turns him around roughly. “What. The. Fuck?” he repeats, his voice laced with shock. “Start fucking talking.”

“It's fine.” Ian says touching his swollen bottom lip with his forefinger. He looks at the blood then touches it again with a wince. Mickey lifts his hand and presses hard on the bruise on Ian's cheek. The taller man winces louder getting away from Mickey. “What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck happened Ian?”

“Two guys jumped me, alright!” Ian snaps back.

“Who?”

“I'm not telling you.” Ian says seating on his bed.

“Ian, they can't fucking get away with this.”

“Which is why I'm not telling you.”

“Excuse me?”

Ian finishes dabbing on his lower lip and looks at him with a sigh. “Because my boyfriend is very temperamental. And when angry and or jealous, he tends to become violent. You are _not_ getting in trouble inside this prison.” Ian elaborates. “We are serving our respective sentences, and then we’re getting the fuck out of here.”

“Ian.”

“No fighting, no causing problems, no extending our sentences.” He interrupts and looks pointedly at Mickey. “No murdering anymore cons.”   

Yeah, Mickey doesn’t miss unmedicated Ian. Except of course for when medicated Ian is being _reasonable_. “Ian. They _touched_ you.” he says slowly trying to show the redhead the gravity of this situation. Then something occurs to him. “Wait, you said jealous.”

“What?”

“You said when I'm jealous I get angry and violent. Why would I be jealous?”

.

And that is how Mickey finds himself naked and on his back as Ian moves slowly inside of him. It had been painful at first with the lack of lube and what not but Mickey has gotten over the pain and is now sighing softly letting the pleasure consume him.

It's a distraction. He knows it's a distraction. But he hasn’t had his boyfriend inside him since they got arrested and it feels good. So good. They can't be loud so Ian is keeping a not so hard pace but it works. Mickey isn’t complaining as long the nine inches keep sliding in and out of him.

“Fuck I missed you.” Ian whispers in his neck. “Missed you so fucking much.”

“I love you.” Mickey replies spurring Ian on. The redhead moans and thrusts deeper. It feels so amazing Mickey has to bite on Ian's shoulder hard, to prevent himself from crying out.

Ian reaches between them and starts to jerk Mickey off. “Come for me.”

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

When Mickey comes to it's light outside. He quickly gets off Ian's bed –ignoring his boyfriend’s whines of protest- and puts on his clothes. He then just as quickly gets back to his top bunk.

“Mickey, come back.”

“We’re not back home idiot. Get dressed.”

“Shit.”

Ian curses and the bed starts shaking. Mickey peaks to find his boyfriend fervently looking for his clothes. He chuckles. “Calm down, we got time.” He lays back and looks at the chirped ceiling. He waits until Ian is settled before he speaks up. “I know you were trying to make me forget but I remember.” He says.

He imagines Ian rolling his eyes under him. “That guy you snapped at for looking at me.” Ian starts and Mickey tries to remember who that is. He has snapped at a lot of people since he got here. “On that first day when I was working out?”

Mickey lays on his stomach so he can look at Ian. “What did he do?”

“Came onto me, I didn’t let him.” Ian shrugs in his sleeping position. “It's not a big deal Mick.”

“It is to me.”

.

“Have a goodnight?” Mickey raises an eyebrow at Brian.

Brian nods several times with a smile. “I did. You were right about the Biebs. He has a surprisingly nice voice too. Soothed me right to sleep!”

“See? Told ya. Learn to trust me more, asshole.” Brian raises his hands in surrender before going back to his breakfast. Ian nods subtly at a guy walking towards their table about to walk past them. “Him?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah.” Ian replies.

Mickey pushes out his leg just as the guy is walking by and he goes down, his trey dropping a few feet ahead with a loud bang and spilling his food. Mickey doesn’t even look at him just pulls his foot back in and continues eating. The cafeteria however goes completely silent expecting a fight. The guy stands up and looks at everyone in Mickey's table before his eyes land on Ian. Mickey still doesn’t look at him but he assumes the message has been received when the guy walks out of the hall.  

“What the hell did _he_ do?” Brian asks.

Ian just shrugs and licks his empty jello cup. He finishes to find Mickey looking at him. “Oh, did you want some?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you do for him?”

“Excuse me?”

Brian shrugs. “I know what I do to get Mickey's protection so I'm asking what do _you_ give him.”

Ian stares at Brian. “None of your business.” He snaps before walking away from him.

“No need to get defensive.” Brian says following him out of his and Mickey's cell as they go down the stairs. “It's just a simple question that I'm sure has an answer, right?”

Ian turns around so fast they bump into each other. “Why the fuck do you care, huh? You're getting your protection, no one has touched you since we got here, what's it to you why Mickey's got my back?”

“I'm just curious.”

“Well don’t be.”

Brian looks around as the many number of prisoners walk by them. He whispers, “You're together, aren’t you?”

Ian groans and gets away from him. He finds himself out in the yard but Brian is still behind him. Persistent.

“Protecting you, switching cells, blackmailing the warden for you, _killing_ for you.”  

Ian pushes at the guy’s chest. “You need to watch what comes out your fucking mouth.” he warns looking around to ensure no one’s listening. “If anybody hears you,”

“Well I'm right, aren’t I? No amount of favors would make anyone go that far unless you’re boning.”

Ian shakes his head. “I'm walking away don’t, follow me.”

This time Brian doesn’t follow. But Ian knows he’ll be hearing those questions again soon enough.

.

It's the evening after super and right before lock down. Ian is on his bed while Mickey's teaches Brian self defense in their cell. They’ve already completed a month in prison and so far so good. Mickey is still being feared by majority of the prisoners, and others just don’t care. Either way things are good and Ian is hoping they stay that way.

He doesn’t know what he was thinking coming in here- he wasn’t- but him and his boyfriend, just need to ride it out. Serve their respective sentences and get out. Even though he would rather none of them be here, he is just happy they're together. They may be in prison, but they’re _together_.

Ian watches Mickey drop Brian on the floor for the umpteenth time and he shakes his head with a light chuckle.

“Shut up, you think you can do better?” Brian snaps breathless.               

Ian shuts his book and sits up. “You wanna see me do better?”

“Wouldn’t say yes if I were you.” Mickey tells Brian. “He is tougher than he looks.”

Ian raises a questioning eyebrow at Brian. The latter shakes his head. “Nah, I'm good.”

Ian laughs and goes back to his book.

 

**)(  )(  )(  )(**

 

“How are you feeling?” Mickey asks quietly that night as they lie in bed with Ian in his arms. Ian shrugs. “You like the doctor?”

“Could do without her. I mean, I'm taking the meds why do I need a fucking therapist for?”

“She was required to confirm that you’re sick. And now that they know you are, she has to stick around. Don’t worry, just a few more months and we’ll be out of this shithole.” Mickey comforts scratching at Ian's hair and making the redhead close his eyes.

“Can we move?” Ian asks.

“What?”

“When we get out of here, can we go somewhere else? Start a fresh.”

“What's wrong with the Southside?” Mickey lies down on his side so they're facing each other.

Ian shrugs with one shoulder. “We've been there too long. Why can’t we just go somewhere, anywhere else. The world is out there at our disposal. Why not take advantage of it?”

Truth be told, home for Mickey is where Ian is. So really, he doesn’t care. What his boyfriend wants, his boyfriend gets. “You got a destination in mind?”

“Not yet but I will.”

“M’kay.” Mickey kisses Ian's lips. “I love you.”

“You too.” Ian quickly replies before straddling him. “I love you too.”

They proceed to make out like they do every night. The only time they allow themselves to forget they're in prison and there are rules. Right now, as they slot their lips together and they suck on each other’s tongues, it's just Ian and Mickey. No inmates, no outside worlds. Just the two of them.

.

The following day does not start the way Mickey thought it would. It's after breakfast and him and Ian are just walking out of the cafeteria. His boyfriend stops to talk to a guy who was in JROTC with him so Mickey walks ahead. Brian catches up to him a minute later, still chewing.

Mickey walks towards the exercise tools and unbuttons the upper part of his jumpsuit so he's only in his vest. He then starts lifting weights with Brian seated on a big rock nearby watching him.

“You should probably start working out too, fill out a bit.” Mickey suggests.

Brian looks around at all the tools before his eyes land back on Mickey. “Nah, I could never.” He says. “So,” he clears his throat. “Is Ian your boyfriend?”

“No.” Mickey replies unperturbed.                   

“Who's he to you?”

“My best friend.”

“Oh!” Brian exclaims. “That’s awesome. After knowing you guys and spending time with you, I knew you had to be close.”

Mickey just grunts in reply and switches hands. There’s an uncomfortable silence between them and Mickey can tell than Brian has more to say. He puts the weights down and looks at him. “What?”

“Seeing  as this is prison and you have to be straight, what would you do if you found out that someone likes you?”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“You know, if someone likes you, likes you.” Brian continues and Mickey's frowns in realization.

“Are you saying…”

“Yes.”

“You told me you weren’t gay.”

“I'm not.” Mickey opens and closes his mouth a few times, speechless. “I like you Mickey.”

The moment Brian says that sentence he's on the ground. “What the fuck?!” Ian yells before he's pummeling the guy to the ground. Brian isn’t even fighting back but Ian keeps punching and punching and punching. “Fucking traitor.” And “What the fuck!” leaving his mouth.

A crowd has already formed around them, and inmates are yelling, shouting. It takes longer that it should for Mickey to snap out of it and by then there is a guard separating the two and beating on Ian with his baton repeatedly. “Leave him alone!” he shouts but as soon as he takes a step forward he gets hit by another guard. He’s forced to step back.

Ian is dragged away to no doubt spend a few says in the SHU.

“Fuck!” Mickey curses loudly as the crowd disperses.

He looks at Brian still lying on the ground bloodied and bruises already forming.  He groans and tries to get up. Brian gets on his knees and coughs twice before spiting blood on the ground. “Thought you said you were just friends.”

Mickey runs both hands across his hair and kicks at a rock. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. i've watched prison break like 10 times but prison terms are still getting away from me. google isn't helping either. so guys, what's the word a guard yells right before cells can be closed? at night that is


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don worry guys, I don't desert fics. Its not my thing. But 4rm the beginning y'all knew this one has been giving me a hard time. 
> 
> But thanks to matchst_ck (0ne of the amazing incredibly talented writers on here) who helped me out with this chapter. Here we are....
> 
> You can follow the link below for one of her incredible stories.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8516170

Ian stays in solitary for two whole weeks. During this time Mickey experiences heavy signs of withdrawal. He needs his boyfriend back like yesterday. But thankfully Ian is out on day number 15. And he's got a beard.

"I'm keeping it." Is the first thing he says when he sees Mickey.

Mickey just stares at his boyfriend. "Did I say anything?"

Ian smiles and God, Mickey has missed that goofy smile. "No. But I was just letting you know before you got on my ass about it."

"Speaking of getting on asses...."

 

**)( )( )( )( )(**

 

"Fuck I missed you." Ian moans quietly as he slides inside his boyfriend for the third time that night.

"Missed you too baby, so much." Mickey grabs onto his cheeks and kisses Ian so his moans don't leave the room. Now that Brian knows what they are he'd hunted down lube for Mickey as an apology for coming onto him.

It feels so good to feel Ian again. To have him in his hold again. To have him inside him again. Just like every other time they do this Mickey can't picture being with anyone else but Ian. Doing this with anyone else _but_ Ian.

Ian is his life, he is his everything. And Mickey simply can't live without him.

"Can't live without you either Mickey. Fuck I love you so much." Ian says making Mickey realize he spoke his thoughts. Ian continues to move slowly inside him and hold him tightly. "I also can't wait to get out of here so I can really pound the shit out of you."

Mickey can't say he disagrees. God he misses that. Misses the hard pounding he knows Ian is capable of giving. "Shit." He moans as he feels his orgasm build.

Ian senses this and he holds Mickey's dick that's trapped between them. They don't stop kissing as Ian pleasures them both towards the finish line.

 

**)( )( )( )( )(**

 

Ian is leaning on a wall in the yard, day dreaming about the life they'll start together when they get away and out of there. All he had in solitary was time. Time to build their new life together in his imagination and he can't wait for them to get out of here and start living it  He chances a glance at Mickey to find his boyfriend staring at him.

"What?"

"That shit you pulled, it can't happen again." Mickey chastises now that he's held Ian and made love him and gotten the missing part out of the way. "We both got short sentences Ian. We can't afford to get more time."

"I know." Ian frowns.

"Do you?"

"I'm sorry Mick."

Mickey sniffs and runs a hand across his face. He stands in front of Ian and looks at him. "You really fucking scared me. I thought..." He breathes. "I couldn't help thinking about you being manic and..."

"Hey." Ian is about to touch Mickey but he catches himself. "I wasn't thinking. I got jealous and I acted without thinking. That's all that was. And it won't happen again, I promise."

"Good." Mickey nods. "Good."

"Hey Ian, can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Ian." Mickey looks at him and nods towards Brian.

With a heavy sigh, Ian turns to look at the other man as Mickey walks away. "What?"

"You know," Brian clears his throat. "If you had just admitted you two are together, none of this would have happened." Brian gestures between them.

Ian narrows his eyes at him. "Really? Are you sure that's where you wanna go?"

Brian raises his hands. "No, sorry. I just wanted to apologize for you know what." He says looking around the yard. "I didn't know, otherwise I wouldn't have tried it."

"You suspected it." Ian accuses.

"You denied it!" Brian defends.

Ian takes a deep breath and relents. "Fine."

"Oh thank God." Brian exhales and stretches his hand out for a handshake. "So we're good?"

Ian takes it and squeezes, hard. "If you ever," he starts with clenched teeth. "hit on _my_ boyfriend again, you are done. You hear me? Done."

Brian nods vehemently. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course."

Ian let's go of him. "Stay in your fucking lane. 'Cause I'm not afraid to spend my life in here once I kill you for taking what's mine."

Brian frowns and scratches the back of his head. "Won't that just make Mickey mad? I mean, I just heard him say he doesn't want any time added to any of your sentences."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ian bellows and Brian takes off hiding behind Mickey.

Ian just clicks his tongue and goes to join some of the friends he's made who are playing basketball.

 

**)( )( )( )( )(**

 

"Two months and three months to go. Lucky bustards." Brian tells them in their cell one afternoon. He's sited on the top bunk swinging his legs. 

Mickey is sharpening a shiv near the toilet while Ian just lies on the bottom bed. "Yeah. Can't wait to get the fuck outta here." 

Mickey turns to look at Brian. "Are you going to be okay?" Brian shrugs and Mickey feels the need to reassure him. "Hey, I'll take care of it. You got it?" 

"How?" 

"I promised to have your back and I always keep my word so don't worry." 

"Will you guys visit me when you leave?" Brian asks and Mickey snorts. 

"I don' know about visiting, but you can call." Ian tells him. 

"I'd like that." Brian gets off the bed. "See you at supper." He says before walking out. 

"You really think he'll be alright?" Ian asks recalling how they found the young man when they first got here. 

"I'll make sure of it." Mickey assures. He blows on his new shiv and tucks it into his sock. "Let's go." 

"Don't know why you think you need that." Ian stands up. He laughs when he pinches Mickey in the ass and the latter yelps loudly in surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter on its way


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Finally we are at the end now.
> 
> On this final chapter thank u Jess for all your help! You've been amazing! ♥♥  
> And again Hina you've been a Blessing. Don't mind if i take ur suggestions word for word. Ha ha haa
> 
> Ohhhhhh thanks for coming through @jessica92 and @matchst_ck  
> Fellow writers with big hearts. ❤❤❤❤ Now I can finish this story.

**Eight Months Later In Evanston Illinois**

 

 

            It's been four months since they moved and they're yet to fully settle down. Ian is the one who has managed to nag a waiter job in one of the local restaurants. But Mickey hasn't been successful in finding something yet. 

They both have records, and for two months they had to survive on their pocket money. But the beginning of the following month Ian has been called about the restaurant job he's applied for. Mickey and his knuckle tattoos where having a harder time. Especially since it has only been a few months since they were released. 

"You ever miss it?" Ian asks where he's microwaving them dinner in their tiny kitchen. 

Mickey is at the kitchen table nursing a beer. "Miss what?"

"Prison." 

Mickey snorts. "You serious Gallagher?" 

"I'm just saying it wasn't all bad. Definitely didn't have a hard time for one." Ian continues.

"Yeah 'cause one of the baddest motherfuckers in there ended up dead." 

Ian nods with a smile. "Yeah, I know we killed a guy. But I'm just saying it wasn't as terrible as we hear everyday."

Mickey watches as Ian sets the table and he can't help but smile. He likes how Ian says _we_ killed a guy. The first time Mickey had said he was the one who did it Ian had gotten upset saying Mickey was trying to blame himself. Bringing up how the asshole was after him in the first place. 

It had turned into a whole thing until Mickey had accepted that _they_ committed the murder and it wasn't just him. 

Mickey moans as soon as he takes a bite of the food. "Damn that place you work at got good food." 

"Yeah. And employees get to carry food home. As much as we want!" Ian smiles. 

"They can't sell that food the next day?" 

Ian shakes his head. "No. Food always has to be fresh. Chef is a hard ass man." 

"Well." Mickey takes a sip of his beer. "Lucky for us then." Ian laughs and Mickey watches him softly.

"What?"

Mickey sits forward and takes Ian's right hand. "You gotta stay on your meds Ian." Ian's smile dies and he bites his bottom lip. 

"I know Mick. I know." 

"Don' matter how alive they make you feel. Please just..." Mickey sighs and takes a deep breath. "Please." 

Ian nods fervently and gets on his knees. Taking both of Mickey's hands in his, he kisses them. "I promise you Mickey, in the life of our unborn children," Mickey laughs. 

"We're gonna have kids?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

 “Okay.” Mickey nods.

“I will never go off my meds again.”

“And if they stop working you’ll let me know?”

“The second I realize.”

Mickey exhales in relief and pulls Ian close to him by his neck so they can kiss. Their lips collide and Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's neck so the kiss can go even deeper.  Ian pulls away to kiss his boyfriend’s neck. Mickey grabs onto the red hair and sighs happily as he feels Ian bite gently on his neck.

Suddenly Ian is pulling away. “No more criminal activities either Mick. We can't end up in jail again.”

“Done. It's just and you me now baby.”

Ian bites his lower lip as they both take each other in. He can feel the strain in his trousers. He pulls the t-shirt off and dashes forward to meet Mickey who meets him halfway eagerly. They kiss roughly and fervently for a few minutes till they can't take it anymore and they pull away again to undress. Mickey finishes first and kneels facing the door so he ass is facing Ian. The red head takes in the perfect ass and almost comes instantly.

He stands up quickly and rushes to their bedroom to grab the lube. He's back in seconds and he finds Mickey still kneeling but he's stroking his leaking dick lazily. Ian growls lowly in his throat when he takes in Mickey's shiny tip. He needs him so fucking much right now. He quickly goes back to kneeling behind Mickey and reaches forward to caress his sack. Mickey moans then falls forward, supporting himself with his hands.

“So fucking hot Mick.” Ian moans and his voice, deep with need makes Mickey shudder.

“C’mon Ian.”

Without further ado Ian makes quick work of stretching his impatient boyfriend. Within no time Ian is watching his girth slide slowly inside Mickey which as always is a sight to see. He shuts his eyes tightly so as not to come too soon. Mickey is already a moaning mess below him which is not helping. He sounds too fucking hot.

“Faster Ian.” Mickey begs, needing to blow his load. It's too much. It's too fucking much.

And not enough.

He reaches back and grabs Ian's hip to help pull him deeper. Ian hisses and speeds up then. When he feels he's almost there he reaches forward and grabs Mickey's dick, tags on it. The latter shouts out a couple of incoherent sentences before he comes on their clothes, scattered on the floor. This encourages Ian and he fucks Mickey fast and hard. Doesn’t stop until he's come and completely emptied himself.  

They drop down and Ian pulls Mickey towards him. He kisses his sweaty shoulder and Mickey smiles, pushing even closer towards Ian. “I love you.” the redhead whispers.

“Love you too.”

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

 

Ian likes his current job, but he's a waiter. It might take away the food expenses, but they have other expenses to think of and he doesn’t earn enough. They should be saving up instead they're still spending what they left Chicago with. Granted it's because Mickey doesn’t have a job yet, but Ian feels like he needs something better. Something that earns way more than he's earning now. But considering that he didn’t finish high school, and never went to college, the odds aren’t in his favor. Add a prison sentence to that list, as short as it might have been and the odds are really not in his favor.

That’s why one night as he's holding Mickey and listening to his lulling soft snores, Ian comes to a decision. He's going to get his GED. He will go back to school to do it or do whatever that entails. Either way he needs some sought of certificate in his possession if he's going to give them a better life. He wants to make something more of himself. For him, for Mickey.

With that conclusion, he shakes Mickey awake.

“Mick.” His boyfriend doesn’t even stir. “Mick. Babe.” He repeats louder and shakes him harder. “Miiick.”

“Ian. Can't you just wait till morning? I'm tired.”

“I don’t want sex you nymphomaniac. I need to talk.”

Mickey turns his head and looks at Ian with one eye open. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I just… I wanna get my GED.”

Mickey now fully awake leans on his elbow. “You wanna go back to school?”

Ian nods. “Just to get my GED.”

Mickey nods and pulls Ian in for a kiss. “Whatever you want. It's fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey lies back down and gestures for Ian to get in his arms. Ian obliges willingly and they settle in for a goodnight sleep.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Two days after work Ian goes for his first class. When they had discussed with Mickey, Ian had registered the next morning. So today was going to be his first day and he could admit he was a little nervous. He sends a text to his boyfriend as he settles.

**First day of school, wish me luck babe.**

**Good luck, love you.**

Is the reply he gets. Ian smiles with a shake of his head. They may have just moved to a town they’ve never been to before but they will make it work. All that matters is that they're starting over. It's Ian and Mickey. Stronger, happier and in love.

Ian is pulling his book and pen out of his bag when someone sits next to him. To be polite of course Ian has to say hello. He turns and gasps loudly when he sees Mickey sitting next to him with a dimpled grin.

“Mick, what, why are you here?”

Mickey squeezes Ian's thigh softly. “Where you go I go.” he says, making Ian's chest warm and his heart swell. “Right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat off forehead*  
> Phewks!
> 
> I have never had this much difficulty getting a fic out. So dear readers I will ask u to consider that I'm Kenyan next time you wanna prompt me. Because most of the time Google is no help. I don't understand the american prison system. Heck, I don' understand my country's. So try not to give me fics that are too complicated. (I have said before I have to Google small things such as the weather and even food)  
> Ur just gonna end up killing me here. Tihihhihihi. 
> 
> But Anon thanks for the prompt n I hope u enjoyed urself.
> 
> Thank u Suzy for being so encouraging and my only commenter most times. Ha ha haa  
> Thanks to the readers who gave me ideas when I was stuck. 
> 
> Goodbye! Shazy out


End file.
